fantasy land
by IggyKoopajr
Summary: A story i have been working on for a while now, hope you like it


**The capture, the fight, the rescue…UNCUT!**

The character 'wildflower' is one I made up, she has the same body shape as Kirby and metaknight, her skin is light green and her hair is dark green. She carries a silver sword and occasionally carries Metaknight's mace.

**Chapter 1: Gone…**

"When will I ever see you again?" Asked Wildflower with a sad look in her eyes. "Look, Wildflower, the task will take about three weeks but… we are going to try to get it done as quickly as possible and it should be about a week and a half." Replied Meta Knight. "Well, please be careful and stay out of trouble!" said Wildflower. As Metaknight headed towards the Halberd which had been loaded and boarded, Wildflower grabbed Metaknight's cloak and pulled him back towards herself, "take this with you" she said as she picked a red rose from the ground and gave it to Metaknight. "It's for good luck" explained Wildflower as the confused expression in Metaknight's eyes turned to an expression of thanks. "I must be going now" he said as Wildflower waved goodbye. "5…4…3…2…1… We taking off so please buckle your seatbelts' read the overhead display screen, it was soon repeated by the pilot.

Wildflower walked home, thinking about what she was going to do by herself, Metaknight was as close to her as a brother and as protective as a parent. Wildflower walked into her personal living room and cleaned up before switching on the television, it would not turn on. After a few minutes the television turned itself on and turned the volume up full blast, Wildflower was washing the dishes as she heard a horrible screeching sound which slowly turned into a deep monstrous voice which seemed to shake the whole castle as it repeated "He will die" a few times before Wildflower came to inspect it. The television screen showed images of a ruined Halberd which had crashed; it showed ten different pictures of it, all with no trace of Metaknight. Wildflower started to worry, thoughts like 'what if these images are real' and 'what happened to Metaknight' played through her mind. Suddenly a big, black raven flew out of the screen, brushing Wildflower's face with its wing. Wildflower sighed "cheap tricks, stupid kids." She said until she just remembered the raven, "wait," she said to herself "that's not right, a raven just doesn't fly out of a television screen, it has to be dark magic." Wildflower flew as quickly as she could to where the halberd had apparently crashed, when she arrived the pilot was in shock and there were lots of dead bodies scattered, lots of precious lives had been lost. Wildflower felt sick when she saw one that one of her friends had lost one of his arms and his head; there was lots of blood staining the grass and the clothing of the crew. "How did this happen?" asked Wildflower after she calmed down the pilot, "t...t...the sky went black but only in this area a..and we went down under what seemed to be a huge force pushing us down, I couldn't do anything to stop the fall, after we crashed Metaknight checked if everyone was alright, he went to get first aid equipment but h..he didn't return…" the pilot was still clearly in shock but wildflower fully understood and the two thought of who could have done this. "Well" said wildflower, "I did see a raven fly out of my television screen, it was huge. It was definitely dark magic, the force that pushed you down and the black sky was also dark magic, but Nightmare couldn't be at large, we confined him three years ago and he lost all his magic, no, it must be someone else." Explained Wildflower as the pilot took out a strange device, "Metaknight gave me this ancient device, it tracks down dark magic and it user, take it back home and use it, report back when you get results, it's never wrong…"

Wildflower took the magic tracker home and pointed it towards the sky, as the instructions told her to. It made a strange beeping sound and started to flash green a name appeared on the ancient dial it read… Wildflower couldn't read the text, it was that ancient. Wildflower researched the ancient language of her ancestors and found a table like this: a=b=c=d=e= f=g= h=i=j=k=l=m=n=o=p=q=r=s=t=u=v=w=x=y=z=. She read the name…

**Chapter 2: The discovery**

"Now that I have you in my fortress I want you to know that if your girlfriend doesn't figure out where you are in three days, I will take your power and end your pathetic life I will then destroy the remaining star warriors and take over the world!" said Nightmare in a loud and proud voice as Metaknight just stared at him, "don't you worry," replied Metaknight, "Wildflower will figure out your puzzle soon enough, she is very smart and she loves puzzles, so s this should be very easy for her, I have hidden a reference to the ancient star warrior alphabet in her bookcase, she should have already discovered that you are causing all the trouble and will be here any minute." Said Metaknight confidently.

"Well" said wildflower to herself "I had better get back to the Halberd and tell the pilot who is causing all the trouble." When Wildflower arrived at the Halberd she noticed that the pilot was missing, how would she know where Nightmares fortress is? Then it came to her, it was in zone 32 in the subspace, she was a star warrior this was the place she was born (or made). Wildflower made her way home and picked up her sword and a few bottles containing magic potion she then left a note on the door that said: 'Gone to pick up a friend, be back soon.' She then locked the house up and left.

"Zero!' shouted Nightmare as the eye zoomed towards him, "guard the front entrance, we are expecting a visitor." Said Nightmare, smirking. "Who is this visitor?" asked Zero as Nightmare described Wildflower to him. "Draucia and Grill!" screamed Nightmare as the two girls came from the other end of the fortress panting when they came, "guard the statue spirits… and keep Wildflower from touching them." Commanded Nightmare. There was a loud high-pitched cry of help from a dark corner of the fortress, "quiet down there!" shouted Nightmare. "Oh" said Nightmare quietly to himself, "I almost forgot… I need the mirror." So Nightmare went down to the lowest chambers of his fortress and got the amazing mirror, "now to make a replica of Wildflower, she will have to fight herself!"

Unaware of the dangers ahead, Wildflower went through pupupuland, keeping a low profile as the always happy cappys waved and the children danced around her "have you seen Kirby lately?" asked Fumu, "No, I can't say I have." Replied Wildflower, "well," she said, "I had better be going now." Wildflower said goodbye to Fumu and went through the town. "Mmmmm, I won't tell Fumu about Metaknight, she might freak out." Wildflower told herself but Fumu heard her, "What's up with Metaknight, you can tell me." Said Fumu from behind Wildflower, "Look, you probably don't want to know." Replied Wildflower "I do want to know, so I can help you." Said Fumu impatiently. "OK, Metaknight has been taken by Nightmare and I am on my way to save him." Said Wildflower as Fumu looked at her very seriously, "can I please come with you?" asked Fumu, "It isn't safe but if you come you have to stay by my side and don't fight strong enemies. But first tell your mother." Replied Wildflower, "OK!" said an excited Fumu.

The two girls left Pupupuland to go save their friend.

Metaknight was trapped in a small prison cell in Nightmare's chamber, "Why are you doing this to me?" Asked Metaknight, breaking an awkward silence, "I am testing your friend's abilities and determination, that's all." Replied Nightmare, not looking at Metaknight but concentrating on the design of his newest demon monster: Scorcher. "Well good luck in trying to stop her, she is highly trained." Said Metaknight. "Why don't you just shut up." Growled Nightmare as he threw a sedater dart at Metaknight who dodged it and laughed.

**Chapter 3: The Journey**

"Where exactly is Nightmare's fortress?" asked Fumu, " it's in the dark area of pupupuland." Replied Wildflower. "We were always told to keep away from that place, now I know why. Thanks!" said an excited Fumu. "look, we need to hurry, I have a feeling that we don't have much time to get to the fortress. Lets go." Said Wildflower.

The two girls double checked their bags to see if they had missed anything, everything was there. The real journey started.

The road was a light tan gravel road. The two girls walked all day. The fortress was in clear view, it was obviously huge because it didn't seem to get any closer. The sky was turning dark, Wildflower decided to find a place to set up camp. Fumu found an old shack; the girls took out their weapons just in case someone or something was in there, wildflower had her sword and Metaknight's mace, Fumu had a laser gun which she and her brother, bun, made. They decided on who would guard the little shack for the first half of the night and who would guard for the second half of the night. Wildflower was guarding for the first half, Fumu for the second half.

It seemed the night went on forever but it was now finally morning. The girls packed their bags and gathered some wild berries for breakfast. Fumu was extra cautious, she had read that some berries are poisonous; Wildflower reassured her that they were safe to eat.

Nightmare had finished the design of Scorcher; the creature was coming to life. It looked a bit like a dragon but it had fur like a horse and ears like a wild dog the creature also had a tail like a whip which was on fire. It was only a baby and it was running around, breathing fire and letting out a vicious but somewhat cute, if you call it, roar. Metaknight was resisting temptation to slice the demon's tail clean off. He didn't because he knew he would be dead (literally) if Nightmare found out.

The fortress finally seemed to get closer, it was gigantic. "whoa, that is the biggest tower I have ever seen!" exclaimed Fumu, "well, with all of them demon monsters running around in there, some the size of, well, ridiculously huge. You would expect the place to be huge." Said Wildflower, not looking away from the fortress.

Although it was the middle of the morning the sky was dark, Wildflower and Fumu were obviously getting closer to the fortress. Fumu was looking a bit nervous, but hey, you would to! Before they knew it the huge fortress was looming darkly over the two, a blanket of darkness covering the ground and the girls.

**Chapter 4: Monsters in the hall**

The huge metal doors of the fortress opened slowly, allowing the girls to enter. Inside the lights were dim and a circular figure was in the centre of the entrance hall. "Careful" whispered Wildflower as Fumu nodded. "Hoe nice to see you, Wildflower." Said a voice which seemed to come from the figure in the centre of the room. "Oh, I see that you have brought a little friend along too." It said. "well, if you want to see your masked friend alive you will have to get past me first, and I have a little surprise that will come later." Said the voice as the figure came out of the shadows. "0." Said Wildflower angrily as Fumu gasped at the sight of it. "Let's fight!" said 0. The girls both took out their weapons as 0 prepared itself for the fight. The fight was underway. Fumu was unexpectedly skilled in the art of fighting. A laser was shot into the pupil of 0 and he went all white. "wait" said Wildflower as Fumu started to walk away. Wildflower watched as the eyeball known as 0 twitched and little bumps started to form at its sides. Feathered wings popped out of it. A big bandaid was suddenly on its head. A cone shape formed underneath it and it got a halo. 02 was born. It laughed as it rose from the ground. A whole new fight started. 02 started to shoot sharp feathers like knives. Luckily Wildflower and Fumu had training in martial arts and managed to dodge the feathers. One feather managed to hit Fumu, it went into her side, it didn't bleed much but it sure stung. Fumu shot a laser at 02, it hit it, it fell to the ground but didn't die. "I will give you one chance to tell me where Metaknight, or this sword will find itself stabbed into you. Tell me now!" said Wildflower. "I can't tell you." Replied 02, "well say goodbye to this world, I don't care."

"wait!"

"what?

"I, I will come with you, just don't kill me!"

Wildflower basically manhandled 02 and stood it up. "come then." She said.






End file.
